Revive
by fireflydarknessxox
Summary: He is a vampire, and she is a human. This will change their lives together, forever. R&R. L E M O N alert
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER; ME + owning twilight not true

**DISCLAIMER;** ME + owning twilight not true

Sorry if the lemon sucks, my first one

**Thank you **Rosette-Cullen** for your Story ****"**_**Very Dirty"**_**,**** it really helped me a lot with my lemon**

(Italics means flashback)

**Chapter One; Feelings and Flashbacks**

BPOV;

I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, as I lie in bed, Edwards's request, and try to rest. I had well have the stomach flu lately I guess since, ever since umm, I guess 2 months ago I've been feeling sick. Nothing could cure it, but I couldn't go see a doctor. The doctor's office would kill Edward, with all the blood stored in that place, I couldn't put him through that. And, knowing me, I would end up hurting myself, or almost killing myself if I went alone.

I felt cold fingers on my head, as Edward touched it lightly and smiled at me, he touched my skin ever so lightly and said "Someone's here to see you Bella, its Carlisle, he'll find out what's wrong, I promise you Bella, my love." He said as he kissed her swiftly then walked out of the room. Carlisle looked as if he knew the problem already, as he put something on her stomach and put a device of some sort on the goop.

"Umm, Bella, see those things on the screen, Right there," pointed out Carlisle, and before he could finish I was blowing steam out of my ears. "I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed, "How could that be.., on shit."

_-Flashback-ness-_

_I had just gotten home from a walk down the road to gather my many thoughts as I went up to my room. Charlie wasn't home and for once, and there was peace and quiet for once. As I stepped into my room, I smiled; it was Edward, my fiancée and my only love, my soul mate. He looked different to me, he looked, like, well, I couldn't really tell. "Bella, I love you, and I know I said we couldn't, but I need this" he said smiling as he swiftly came over and kissed me, passionately, for a long time. Finally we could try this out_

_Edward softly picked me up bride style and brought me to the bed, I could feel something getting harder in his pants, which made me quite nervous. I felt as he laid me down and tried to take my shirt off, which, of course, I was happy to help with that, though I was occupied with taking his shirt and pants off too. I felt him throbbing and it teased me and I felt throbbing of my own to cope with. I wanted to hurry up this process someway. I quickly pulled down his jeans to reveal his red and black checkers boxers, while he was trying to un-clip my bra. Finally he succeeded, though, I covered them quickly. I was embarrassed by them. I felt a cold hand hold one of my arms back and the other massaged my left breast tenderly. "Your beautiful Bella, don't be ashamed of yourself. Your perfect" he exclaimed as his mouth moved up to suck on my hard breast. He was teasing me and I could hardly take it. He then gently bit down on my nipple, and I let out a moan and held on to him till I couldn't bear it anymore, "Edward, please, I need you" I pleaded to him. Then I witnessed him as he grew harder as he look off his boxers and ripped off my underwear without hesitation. We both needed this, and we both wanted this, at least, that is what I hoped. He looked at me, waiting for a sign of approval and I pulled him closer to me, as a yes, and said "I love you." I felt him breaking through my barrier as he thrusted into me and I winced in pain, ad tried to get used to his big size. "I love you too Bella" he said as he thrusted into me again, and again. Edward had started off slower, but now, was picking up the pace. With each thrust he got faster and harder and I moaned a little louder. I knew I was almost at my breaking point with him. I only lasted 4 more thrusts before I came for him, 3 thrusts later, he joined me and his warm seed poured into me as I moaned then screamed his name in ecstasy. Edward collapsed on me then, we heard my father car pull up, and we hurried to get our clothes back on_

_-end flashback-_

"Bella, you there" was the last thing I heard before I fainted. Everything was suddenly dark, and I was peaceful, till, well, I heard this;

"Bella, please Bella, wake up Bella, don't leave us Bella" I heard Alice shouting, with teary eyes. I guess she couldn't see my future, but I knew mine, I was giving birth. I woke up, to not see Edward anywhere. I knew he would hate me. "Alice" I said hugging her, "Where's Edward, does he hate me" I asked teary eyed. "Why don't you ask him yourself" Edward said, scared, worried, petrified, and ………..

XxXxXxXx

Kind of a cliffy I guess?

Should I continue, please let me know, I promise 2nd chapter will be longer if there is one

3 Firefly

P.S- constructive criticism is allowed in reviews


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; Where do we Go

Chapter 2; Where do we Go

/ I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT /

Yes I'll continue my story. Also, this is my outtake on if he could get her pregnant, sorry, for the confusion. Also, about my summary, again, really sorry for the spelling error. It was 10 o'clock at night here, but it's been changed, no, let us get to the story;

' "_Where's Edward, does he hate me" I asked teary eyed. "Why don't you ask him yourself" Edward said for behind, scared, worried, petrified, and ………..'_

"Edward, I'm so sorry" I said as I clung onto him tightly, with no intention of letting go of him, unless he said so. I knew he would hate me. I felt myself letting tears out of my eyes, but I couldn't help it. Suddenly, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me, he kissed the top of my head and said "Bella, it's not all your fault, it takes two, and there's no way you could of done this yourself,

I love you Bella, I could never hate you". I felt guilty at that moment in time. I didn't deserve him to be so, understanding. I needed him to yell at me, and tell me never to do that ever again. Why didn't he yell at me? I understood he should have half the weight of our situation, but still, everything piled onto me. It was my fault. I didn't use precautions, like a condom, or birth control, it was my own fault.

"Edward, why did you have to be so understanding," I said graduately trying to stop crying. I finally stopped and he let go. Then Edward said to me, "Because, you're only human Bella, you make mistakes, and I'm here to help you get through them," then he wiped away a rebelling tear rolling down my cheek. I started to smile, then turned to Carlisle, "how long till it comes." "They'll" he emphasized "be here in 4 months, Miss bloated belly." He said putting his hand to my stomach. "Wait, how many am I having exactly!" I screamed. Edward held on to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. "You're having twins Bella," said Edward. Then, I almost fainted again, but Edward held on to me tight.

"Bella, take it easy, lie down," said Edward, "just get some rest, I'll be right here."

That was the last thing I heard till I fell asleep.

_-Dream-_

_I was alone and had the taste of liquid rust in my mouth and a head that it was gushing out of. I couldn't see. I smelled the woods but, no, could this be, Jacob! I shutter at the thought of this. Then I saw him, with my foot, as he sliced it open and I screamed in response, then he brought the red, rusty, salty blade to my neck and whispered, "I love you Bella, I'll follow you. You can never be his again; I already made sure of that." Then he slit my neck..._

_-End dream-_

Sweat rolled down my skin as I woke up screaming and Edward quickly came to my side. "What happened, are you okay Bella" he said worried about my safety. I was in shock though and couldn't talk; I heard the crying over and over again in my head. I tried to hide form the voices, but it wasn't working, nothing was. I then got control of my movement and clung on to Edward like a puppy to its mother, oh, bad choice of words, the crying came back, over and over again. Would it ever stop? I believe it wouldn't.

I needed Edward by my side but, I knew that in the end, he was the only one who would ever stay by me. I needed him here. I needed my heart to beat for four more months until our babies came. Only then would I truly fit in. "Edward, I need you. I need you to always stay by me." I said. "Bella, I will, but, I have a request of my own. Isabella Marie Swan, will you really marry me?" he asked, taking out the ring….

**CLIFFY**

Now you will never know. Sorry it took so long

3 Firefly

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I ALREADY WROTE CHAPS. 3&4 iIN MY NOTEBOOK, they'll be up later


End file.
